1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dishwashers, and more particularly, to a rack assembly in a washing chamber for placing tableware thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dishwasher washes and dries tableware automatically, by spraying washing solution and washing water to the tableware. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical dishwasher, referring to which the dishwasher will be described in more detail.
Referring to FIG. 1, the typical dishwasher 10 is provided with a case 30 forming an exterior, a washing chamber 1 in the case 30, and a door 11 mounted on a front of the case 30, for opening/closing the washing chamber 1, and the rack 20 in the washing chamber 1 for placing various tableware thereon.
In more detail, the rack 20 has a horizontal bottom frame 22 having ends extended upward for a predetermined length, a side frame 21 around the sides of the bottom frame 22, and at least one rollers 26 on opposite edges of the bottom of the rack 20 for front/rear movement of the rack 20.
Moreover, the rack 20 is provided with receptacle holders 23 for holding bowls or cups, dish holders 24 for holding flat dishes, and spoon holders for holding various spoons and forks.
However, since the receptacle holders 23, the dish holders 24, and the like are rigidly fixed to the bottom frame 22 and/or the side frame 21 in the related art rack 20, spaces for holding bulky receptacles or large dishes are limited due to various holders fixed to the rack 20, leading to fail effective use of a rack space, to fail placing many receptacle and dishes on the rack at a time, to require many times of tableware washing by small amount, to waste power and washing water.